


(WE FOUND IT! THANK YOU).          HELP I CANT FIND A STORY I READ

by twoitchprime



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dadza, Help, TechnoBlade, Tommy - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, finding a fanfic, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoitchprime/pseuds/twoitchprime
Summary: Ok so pretty much I lost a story read to see what it is yknow please help
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(WE FOUND IT! THANK YOU).          HELP I CANT FIND A STORY I READ

Ok so pretty much there was this story of Philza (or dadza) fighting off some piligers (sorry if I spelt that wrong) while he was going to the village to trade and get some cool stuff for his sons even though they are not child’s anymore. He then got shot with two arrows and his wing was broken, he then threw some tnt and flew out of there painfully. Then he limped back, or he tried to, and then his sons found him and catcher him before he fell from fainting. They then proceeded to fix him up and he got an infection because a arrow head was still in, so they took it out and cauterized it.

Please help me find this I would be SO great full! If you need anymore information go to comments and say what you need.

The tags are like, #philza #dadza #wilbur yknow? The usual tags for that type of story.

Stay safe.

Ps- it also might be in a one shot


End file.
